<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Can Be Enough by Yubsie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827060">That Can Be Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubsie/pseuds/Yubsie'>Yubsie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flower Crowns, Pre-Series, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, since this obviously had already happened by 1x01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubsie/pseuds/Yubsie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple question from Sabine makes Hera and Kanan realize they probably should have made things official a while ago.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Can Be Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, this can be entirely blamed by rewatching Rebels and constantly getting distracted by how very married Kanan and Hera act all the time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hera poked her head into Sabine's room, being careful not to intrude too much into their latest crewmember's space. Anyone who'd spent that much time at an Imperial Academy had to relearn that she did deserve her own space and shouldn't expect people entering it without warning. "Kanan's making a supply run. You need anything?"</p>
<p>Sabine hesitated. "I should be okay."</p>
<p>Hera glanced around at the walls. The <em>Ghost</em> was home, but the bunks weren't the coziest thing right off the factory line. She'd worked on the common areas, but until recently they mostly used this room for storing extra boxes that really could have been in the cargo hold just as easily. "If you want to make this place a little more your own, you're allowed. You're sure there's not anything you need for that?"</p>
<p>"You mean it?"</p>
<p>"You're home now. We do things differently here." She wasn't going to start calling her family yet. She didn't think the girl was ready for it. But she could be, if she wanted it.</p>
<p>"Well in that case..." Sabine pulled out her datapad and started making a list.</p>
<p>"Kanan will... do his best." It was a lot of specific colours. Kanan didn't have the eye for that. "It'll be close, anyway. Any favourite foods we should be stocking up on?"</p>
<p>"Maiya sweets should travel okay." Sabine looked up at her. "When's your anniversary? Just so I know."</p>
<p>"My what?"</p>
<p>"Your wedding anniversary."</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm not..."</p>
<p>Sabine looked away. "Oh, sorry, I thought you and Kanan..."</p>
<p>"No, we're... we're just..." Now that Sabine put her on the spot, she actually wasn't sure <em>what</em> they were. "We're just something."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kanan did better than she expected at getting the right colours. They were all at least close enough to the shades Sabine requested that she said she could work with them on whatever it was she was planning. So that just left them with the big discussion.</p>
<p>"What are we?"</p>
<p>"Reb... els?" Kanan asked slowly.</p>
<p>For a man who could sense her feelings, he could sometimes be really bad at following her. "Not the crew. You and me."</p>
<p>"I guess I never really thought about it. Jedi didn't."</p>
<p>And there were always so many other things to worry about. So much else going on. She knew she was happy with him, but she never stopped to think about actual nouns. "Sabine thought we were married."</p>
<p>Kanan opened his mouth. Closed it again. Opened it again. "Jedi <em>definitely</em> didn't."</p>
<p>"I know." But Kanan wasn't a Jedi anymore. He often reminded her of that. There were no Jedi anymore. Or they couldn't do any of this. "But should we?"</p>
<p>"Do you... want to?"</p>
<p>She hadn't thought about it. She couldn't put a definite timeline on when they started being... whatever it was they were. She remembered when the sex started, of course, but that wasn't all of it and it hadn't been in a long time. Somewhere along the way, the feelings had gotten bigger than that and she really didn't know when. It just felt right. Felt natural. She knew him and he knew her and they worked well together because of it.</p>
<p>She'd been so busy fighting a war that she hadn't even noticed their relationship becoming... well, a relationship. But when she thought about it, Sabine was definitely seeing something. "I hadn't even thought about it. It wouldn't change anything, really." They were living on the edge. Constantly on the run from the Empire. No one had enough contact information to notify the other if something went wrong on a mission. They couldn't risk visiting the sort of medical facilities that would question whether the person making decisions had any legal authority to do so.</p>
<p>Kanan brushed a finger along her cheek. "It would piss off the Empire if they knew."</p>
<p>The Jedi wouldn't approve, but the Empire would approve even less. And... she reached up to run her fingers through his hair. Hair. He was human. She wasn't. Any relationship where they looked at each other as equals would be unthinkable in the upper echelons of society. "Are you suggesting we get married just to thumb our noses at the Empire?"</p>
<p>"Isn't that why we do anything?"</p>
<p>Sometimes they did things just to keep themselves flying. But it was their motivation for a great number of things that they did. They wanted things to change, after all. "A lot of things I guess."</p>
<p>"Also because we love each other."</p>
<p>There was that. She might not be able to define their relationship, but she could feel it. Getting married would be a convenient definition, too. But mostly... they did love each other. That was, she seemed to recall, the usual reason for two people to get married. "And because we love each other."</p><hr/>
<p>It was easy to say they were going to make it official. The trouble with making it official while on the run from the Empire was the official part. They probably weren't in any databases. They'd managed to keep their actions fairly covert. But right after springing a cadet from the Academy? That was a good way to trip some alarms.</p>
<p>But it wasn't like they were planning a big blowout wedding. All the family they needed was right here on the ship. As the captain, she could technically officiate a wedding.</p>
<p>Not her own though. Not if they were going to do this properly. And if they were going to get married, she didn't see the sense in doing it any way <em>but</em> properly. There had to be officiants out there who could handle this without it becoming a trouble.</p>
<p>Her finger hovered over the comm. She had one contact who seemed likely to be the expert on such legal quagmires as this. Not one of the contacts that provided missions often, but she had some sort of government connection. She'd been willing to help when she needed resources for other missions in the past.</p>
<p>"Captain? I wasn't expecting to hear from you." Not knowing where her contact was, she hadn't expected her to pick up so quickly. For all she knew, it was the middle of the night. The standard rebel vocal distortions would hide any bleariness.</p>
<p>"I hope I'm not overstepping, E."</p>
<p>"Are you having trouble with a mission?"</p>
<p>"No, it's a.... personal mission." Kanan would be appalled to hear her call it that. But she was starting to realize the logistics involved were going to take it to that level. "I find myself in need of someone who can perform a wedding ceremony without tripping any background checks."</p>
<p>The voice modulation was not meant for the sound that her contact made at that. There was an edge to the frequency that clipped. Then E coughed and returned to her usual tone. "Yes, I should be able to find you someone. There are a lot of places on the Outer Rim that know the value of discretion."</p>
<p>At least it wasn't far to go. She wouldn't have been able to justify the fuel for something like that. But it might be good for them to step away from Lothal. Not for too long, of course. There was so much work to be done here. But it could confuse the Empire, throw them off their trail.</p>
<p>Especially if they could manage to avoid doing any active rebelling on their way. On the other hand, it would make sense to make use of the time away. A supply run, at least, even if they didn't end up picking up an actual mission on the way to the altar.</p>
<p>Overthrowing the oppressive regime was more of a honeymoon activity anyway.</p><hr/>
<p>"You need a bachelor party." Zeb didn't sound like he was in the mood to argue with it.</p>
<p>"Does that mean I should be throwing a bachelorette?" Sabine was settling in, at least. Enough to suggest simply ludicrous notions. She was going to fit right in with the sort of plans Kanan tended to make.</p>
<p>"That really won't be necessary," Hera insisted.</p>
<p>"Who would we even invite?" Kanan added. "We're the only people we risk seeing regularly."</p>
<p>They did have a lot of smuggler contacts. A few pirates. Sometimes they even worked with other rebel agents, but not often this far out. Hera didn't know where they were more active and that was entirely the point.</p>
<p>"We could break some out of prison. That's my kind of party."</p>
<p>"I was just going to suggest paintblast. Zeb's idea is way better."</p>
<p>She seldom found herself in a situation where people were endorsing Zeb's idea. She didn't like it.</p>
<p>"Come on Kanan, it's a Lasat tradition!"</p>
<p>"Prison breaks?" Maybe if they ever succeeded in liberating the galaxy they could call that a tradition. A hard one to continue if they eliminated the Imperial prison camps.</p>
<p>"Having a good old fashioned booze up. We have to celebrate your last night of freedom."</p>
<p>Hera shot him a dirty look, but Kanan had her back. "My last night of... from <em>Hera?"</em></p>
<p>"I mean she's already the captain, but getting married is different."</p>
<p>Kanan tapped the table. "How is it different. Explain."</p>
<p>She wasn't actually considering inappropriate uses of the airlock. But it was useful to let him think that. And entertaining to watch him squirm. This could count as a party right here.</p>
<p>"I mean... it's..."</p>
<p>"Zeb have you ever <em>been</em> married?"</p>
<p>"Well... no."</p>
<p>"Maybe you shouldn't comment on what an awful thing it is if you don't have any experience."</p>
<p>Hera laid a hand on Kanan's arm. "No one is forcing either of us to do this." The fact that they were at war with the Empire was making it very difficult. Maybe the fact that it did feel like the Empire didn't want them to do it was a bit of a motivation. She would never make a decision out of this just to tweak Palpatine's nose, but the fact that he'd be livid did bring her a certain measure of joy.</p>
<p>Mostly she just took joy in it because she wanted to do it. They probably should have done this a long time ago. There had to be a reason that Sabine assumed they already had within a day of being on the <em>Ghost.</em></p>
<p><em>"</em>I think they make a great couple." The opinion of a fourteen-year-old girl wasn't usually the decider in the matter of matrimony, but it was nice to hear that she felt comfortable voicing it.</p>
<p>"Are there any Mandalorian traditions you want to incorporate?"</p>
<p>Sabine hesitated. "Most of our traditions involve explosions. Or ritual combat. Or ritual combat through explosions..."</p>
<p>"Maybe we won't do that." It wasn't much of a defiant statement of life in the face of an oppressive regime if they added knife fights. Last night of freedom indeed. They were still fighting for their first night of freedom.</p>
<p>"I'll make you guys a present though."</p>
<p>Technically she'd already given them a massive one by making them realize they should do this. "Only if you want."</p>
<p>Sabine flexed her fingers. "I haven't gotten to create proper art in ages. It'll be fun."</p>
<p>Hera was curious what she was going to come up with using the colours that Kanan had bought, but she was sure it would be heartfelt.</p>
<p>"We could use the explosions to break out some people for the party," Zeb suggested.</p>
<p>Maybe it had been a bad idea to let the two of them meet. Too late now.</p><hr/>
<p>It was definitely better to plan this without the kids around. Too many suggestions.</p>
<p>"E said someone will be able to help us out on Garel." There were enough people moving through there that they could blend in with other travellers. And pick up some supplies while they were at it. So that was the most important part of the logistics established. They could actually make this official. Of course, now they had to figure out the rest of the details. They weren't really going to have a guest list, but the officiant would have questions about what they wanted in a ceremony.</p>
<p>"What's a Twi'lek wedding usually like?"</p>
<p>Nothing like what they were going to have. "It's a full clan affair. You would meet with the elders to make your case for joining." Which would involve speaking to her father and that certainly wasn't going to happen. She'd never really thought about whether she even wanted that big event. She wanted to fly, she'd never really pictured herself getting married. But then there was Kanan.</p>
<p>"Would I be expected to take your name? I'm not against it."</p>
<p>Hera leaned over and kissed his cheek. "The only name I need you to take for me is rebel scum, and you did that a long time ago. You couldn't do it without the clan... also kanan'syndulla translates to foul breathed spearman."</p>
<p>Kanan gave her a goofy smile that was presumably never seen in the Jedi Temple. "I might love you enough for that."</p>
<p>"I love you enough to not ask you to. We're still plenty married if we have different names." They were honestly halfway married already, but it was good to have a symbol sometimes.</p>
<p>"Okay. We've figured out what we're not doing. Jedi didn't get married, so I've got no traditions to work from either."</p>
<p>This might be why they hadn't already gotten formally married. "There must be a generic ceremony of some sort. Just... promise to love each other and then eat."</p>
<p>"That's an important part of a wedding, right?"</p>
<p>"The most important part. Especially now that we have a teenager." They might still need most of that clan banquet. And then Zeb wasn't technically an adolescent, but he did manage to eat like one a lot. At least Chopper didn't need to be fed. He made a cheap guest. Assuming he didn't murder anyone while they were there. This was probably enough other activity to keep him entertained.</p>
<p>"Okay. So food. Promise to love each other. Both keep our own names."</p>
<p>"You don't have to do any demonstration to prove that you will be a worthy addition to the clan." Hera was reasonably certain that no human would ever meet that standard in her father's eyes. No matter how many stories she'd heard about Jedi in the Clone Wars, often from his own mouth.</p>
<p>"I don't have to what?"</p>
<p>"It's not a trivial thing, getting married. The bigger difference between the influence of two clans the more... set in their ways the elders can become." Stubborn, really.</p>
<p>"So coming from a clan I just made up..."</p>
<p>"It's not even that. You could be the king of Alderaan and it still wouldn't have any status on Ryloth itself." Hera shook her head. "But we're not getting married on Ryloth, we're getting married in a random spaceport chapel on Garel."</p>
<p>Simpler. More them. This didn't need to be an entire elaborate undertaking. "Okay, none of those traditions. I guess we need to wear... something."</p>
<p>"No way to find a Twi'lek wedding robe out here." It would look strange in the chapel anyway. Without the rest of the trappings it didn't make sense. She'd always pictured wearing one like her mother's on the rare occasion she even thought about the possibility of marrying.</p>
<p>"Jedi would wear robes to other people's weddings but I can think of about five different reasons that's a terrible idea."</p>
<p>"Given that we're trying to avoid attracting too much attention." She knew he still had a lightsaber in the room he didn't tend to sleep in, but it was too risky to ever bring it out. Jedi robes would be an even bigger giveaway. "Do you even still have those?"</p>
<p>"Well... no. And I think Master Yoda would die all over again if I wore them to break the Code this blatantly."</p>
<p>Breaking the Code. She knew he didn't call himself a Jedi anymore. But that was still a big step. "You're sure you want to do this?"</p>
<p>"I'm attached to you whether we get married or not. This is just making it official. I made that choice a long time ago."</p>
<p>She wasn't sure when exactly either of them had made it. She'd never meant to get attached either. She was supposed to be focused on the mission. But he made it easier just by being there. Made her stronger. They were a good team. "Okay... that still doesn't get us closer to figuring the clothing out."</p>
<p>"Do we even <em>own</em> any formalwear?"</p>
<p>That was an excellent question. Hera stood and walked over to the closet. No robes, of course. And she certainly didn't own a dress. "There are a couple shirts in here that don't have grease stains."</p>
<p>"Alright. Good start. I think we're supposed to wear pants to get married."</p>
<p>The pants could come off later. But if the goal was to avoid getting arrested on their wedding night, they definitely wanted to avoid indecent exposure charges. "There has to be something in here that didn't start its life as part of a flightsuit." She pushed through the layers. If nothing else, she must have worn a disguise at some point. That orange fabric didn't blend in very well.</p>
<p>"What about these?" Kanan held up a pair of plain brown pants of a reasonably smooth fabric.</p>
<p>"Clean. Untorn. That's practically black tie in our circles."</p>
<p>"I'm not sure I have anything better than my usual pants..."</p>
<p>Hera looked him up and down. "The usual pants are just fine."</p>
<p>"You're sure? They're kinda..."</p>
<p>Hera smiled. "Flattering. Let's go with... flattering." A little tight, really. She appreciated it. He could pull them off. She could...</p>
<p>Well, definitely appreciate them. That seemed like the ideal thing for him to wear if they were making a formal commitment to their relationship.</p>
<p>"Okay, pants. Shirts. Both are clean. Is that all we need?"</p>
<p>"Technically." They owned boots. They were going to wear boots. That wasn't worth discussing. They could just clean the dirt off the boots. "Unless you have a real desire for a flower crown."</p>
<p>"We should get one for Chopper."</p>
<p>Hera snorted. "Zeb has to be the one to give it to him. I've got plans that involve you not getting murdered by my droid."</p><hr/>
<p>Chopper requested the flower crown. At length. Which left them in the unexpected situation of having to find a florist. Hera hadn't thought to ask E about that when requesting a discreet officiant. She felt vaguely ridiculous ordering it. but the florist decided they just weren't going to ask.</p>
<p>Probably a good life choice. Especially after the series of menacing beeps and whistles the droid made when Zeb had the audacity to comment on his new accessory.</p>
<p>The delicate circlet of purple flowers was the only thing that really marked them out as being here for anything other than mundane supply shopping. There wasn't exactly a wedding district to the port. They were just headed for an ordinary-looking office.</p>
<p>Hera glanced down at her datapad. "We're looking for Rov Melmin"</p>
<p>An Ithorian opened the door and waved them in quickly. "Of course, my friends! Come in, come in, quick now." His mechanical voicebox was surprisingly bubbly. It was possible with the technology, of course. But not a variation she had ever encountered before.</p>
<p>They stepped through, with Zeb, Sabine and Chopper following close behind.</p>
<p>"Do you know if anyone is following you directly?" he asked.</p>
<p>Kanan gave him a puzzled look. So much for the Force making all things clear. "Excuse me?"</p>
<p>They were technically wanted by the Empire, of course. But even after Zeb's idea of a bachelor party, they didn't have enough of a trace on them for it to be a major concern if they weren't on Lothal. At least if they weren't going anywhere <em>too </em>public for this.</p>
<p>"How clean was your escape? Do you think there are slave trackers on your heels?"</p>
<p>Hera glanced over at Kanan. She should have realized what this looked like. On the other hand, they shouldn't go around admitting that they were actually just on the run from the Empire because of that little bit of sabotage. So sure. Runaway slave. She could play that role. It would be more convincing with her childhood accent, but she didn't want to speak marriage vows in a different voice than she spoke to Kanan with their entire relationship. "We came farther to be sure of it."</p>
<p>"That was smart. I'll still make sure the perimeter sensors are engaged."</p>
<p>"Thank you," Kanan said.</p>
<p>Perimeter sensors would still be useful for their actual need for discretion. Though if the Empire disrupted this she might just take the <em>Ghost</em> to Coruscant and deal with Palpatine herself.</p>
<p>It was no banquet hall. The walls were painted a generic sort of colour that might have been white at some point. Melmin kept the place clean, but age still did its work. The floor had been swept recently, but there was no hiding that that particular shade of green hadn't been in fashion since the days of the Republic. A cheap polymer desk. A terminal several years out of date but somehow still running. It probably couldn't even patch into the latest version of the Holonet. Which at least made it a little more difficult for the Empire to tap into anything on it. E was onto something when she suggested this place.</p>
<p>No altar. But they had their flower droid and the rest of the family.</p>
<p>"Your friend didn't tell me anything about what sort of ceremony you wanted. Do you just want the papers or..."</p>
<p>They could. But if they were going to the trouble of making this official, it seemed anticlimactic to just fill out some forms. "We want something. We just... haven't really had a chance to discuss what."</p>
<p>"I"m sure it's been a very turbulent time. I realize that we can't carry out any of your cultural traditions here. Do you have any particular preferences, Mister..."</p>
<p>"Jarrus. I'm from all over."</p>
<p>Definitely not asking the Jedi for any input on a wedding ceremony, but the less detail the better on that front.</p>
<p>"Very well." Melmin scrolled on his datapad. "I have something basic I often use in these situations. Take a look."</p>
<p>Kanan leaned in close to read it over her shoulder. She glanced up at him and nodded.</p>
<p>"Yeah, we can work with this."</p>
<p>"Do we just..." with such a small guest list, it was strange to even know how to start.</p>
<p>Chopper gave a series of beeps and circled around them. As good an opening as any. Hera reached for Kanan's hand.</p>
<p>Melmin nodded at them. "In these turbulent times, love is the most precious treasure anyone can find. I don't know what path has brought the two of you to this place, in this time. But you are here, and you are together, and for now, that can be enough. I cannot promise you the road will get easier. But I am here to help you promise to walk it hand in hand."</p>
<p>"Kanan." She raised a hand up to his chest and looked into his eyes. They were really here. A place she never would have expected when they first met. "I promise to be by your side through the good and the bad. To love you whatever the galaxy brings us."</p>
<p>The words on the datapad were a good start. But she did have thoughts of her own to add. "I don't know what the future holds, but I know it's better for having you in it. Whatever battles may come, we'll face them together. Our fates may be in the hands of the goddess, but I place mine in yours as well."</p>
<p>The last line though, what more could she say than what was on the screen? "I swear to remain with you until our star burns out."</p>
<p>"Hera. I promise to be by your side through the good and the bad. To love you whatever the galaxy brings us. I never thought about having a future until you showed me there could be a brighter one. I'm stronger beside you. May the Force be with our union. I swear to remain with you until our star burns out."</p>
<p>"Then by the power granted me, I pronounce you husband and wife."</p>
<p>She'd seen human weddings in holodramas where the groom had to be told to kiss the bride. Kanan needed no such instructions. Chopper gave a triumph whistle while Zeb and Sabine clapped.</p>
<p>Tomorrow, they could get back to fighting for a better future. Today, she could just enjoy committing to her future having Kanan Jarrus in it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>